


Completion

by spiralicious



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Comfort, Community: hentai_contest, Fluff, M/M, Possible spoilers for between episodes 37 and 38
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuraba completes his transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 91 "Kick in the Pants," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sakuraba sat quietly in the Ojo Knight’s locker room. He took a deep breath, before taking the borrowed scissors to his long blond hair. For his transformation to be complete, it would need to go. He watched random chunks of his clipped hair float to the ground below him.

“It’s going to be uneven.”

He stopped cutting his hair and looked up. Takami was standing in front of him; his catalyst, his teammate, his quarterback. The speech Takami gave him during summer training stopped him from quitting. He trained hard, he tore up his modeling contract, and he would fulfill his promise to the kid in the hospital; all because Takami had been waiting for him to be his perfect wide receiver.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sakuraba meant it. His looks didn’t matter anymore. He was a serious player now.

“Maybe I don’t want my wide receiver looking ridiculous.” Takami took the scissors gently from Sakuraba’s hand and started to even out his hair. “You’re going to need use the clippers later to get it uniform.”

Sakuraba sat still, treasuring Takami’s touch. He reached out and touched Takami’s thighs, gently so as not to startle him. Takami looked down. Their eyes met. Takami set the scissors aside to take Sakuraba’s face in both his hands. He leaned down to kiss him. Sakuraba slid his hands up Takami’s thighs and back up to his shoulders to pull him in closer. They devoured each other. Takami kissed Sakuraba’s chin and down his neck as he laid him back onto the bench. He slid down Sakuraba’s prone body, stopping at the blond’s waist. He pushed up his shirt, kissing and biting at the exposed skin of Sakuraba’s stomach, while he unfastened his pants. Sakuraba fought not to buck his hips as Takami sucked on his hip bone, teasing him. He was already hard and needy. He wanted this, needed this. He would have demanded it, but Takami could already read him. The quarter back knew where to lick, where to suck, where to tease, to completely unravel Sakuraba until he was a raw, exposed mass whimpering on the locker room bench waiting to erupt. He could no longer tell up from down and the world around him spiraled out of control with the pressure building until there was nothing left, but his trust in Takami. He came harder than he had ever in his entire life. He was fairly certain he’d been dead for a few seconds.

When the world came into focus again, Takami was looking at him, gauging the situation. There were fingers up his ass. He wanted what was next. Takami understood without a word being exchanged. He gently pulled his fingers out to spread lotion over his cock. Their coupling was short and intense, but everything Sakuraba needed. He hoped Takami needed it too.


End file.
